


A Child Reborn

by LadyTacoBell101



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, For the most part, Minor Character Death, Multi, Vizards - Freeform, few minor changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTacoBell101/pseuds/LadyTacoBell101
Summary: Masako wondered if she'd ever be the same person she was, before an event shattered her and left the woman to pick up what was left. DId she even want to be the person she was before? No, she decided, so she took the pieces and made someone new.





	A Child Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net, under the same name.

Undisturbed by the early morning chill, a broken girl stood alone upon a hill, overlooking a town . A town she'd soon call home for the next hundred or so years. Riyeko was her name, which happened to translate to obedient child, and that's what she had been. Obedient, naive, and a complete fool. How could she not consider herself that? The man had bestowed the name upon her, turned her into a monster. He'd been completely different than the one she knew, how could she had been so blind to him? That doesn't really matter now though, not when the price for her ignorance has already been paid.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Riyeko sensed that someone invaded her brooding spot, but she didn't try to shoo them away. Nothing she did would be able to make her former superior leave anyways. 

"I'm fine." Was all she could manage to respond with, and her tone betrayed the lack of confidence in the statement. 

She almost got whiplash as a lithe dark skinned hand forced her to look into her former partner's eyes. The usually boisterous purple haired woman was sporting a deep eyebrow creasing frown. "We both know that's not true." She berated in an uncommonly gentle tone for her. "You're hurting."

"Yeah, well, what if I was referring to my physical form." She uselessly countered. "I'm perfectly fine there."

"You're leg was nearly torn off, Riyeko." The purple-haired woman replied bluntly, but she didn't miss how her young friend flinched at the use of her name. "Never mind, I change my question, what hurts the most right now?"

Riyeko found herself tearing up and buried her face into the other woman's shoulder and snaked her skin and bone arms around her like a vase. Losing weight was just an effect of the events that occurred these last few days, accompanied by dark circles around the eyes, the constant paranoia, and a haunted look to top it all off. It's been a long week in metaphorical hell that's for damn sure.

"My heart, Yoruichi." Riyeko sobbed into the shoulder, she felt all the emotions she bottled up during her ordeal decided now would be the perfect time to attempt to pour out at once. "It hurts so much. Yet at the same time it feels so numb, like a phantom pain." She answered honestly this time.

"I figured." Fingers began to dance through her hair as Riyeko sobbed. "You didn't deserve this, Riyeko." Yoruichi whispered, mostly to herself.

"Please, don't call me that." She moaned into the older woman's neck. "I don't want to ever be her again. The obedient child that allowed him to destroy her. She's gone, dead, and now she needs to be buried." 

"Then what name will you use now?"

"I don't know." 

Yoruichi hummed lightly as she thought for a moment, before a light-bulb turned on. "How about Masako?"

"Truth child?" She translated.

"Yes," Yoruichi confirmed. "You can no longer sit by the side lines and be an obedient child now that you've learned the truth. But as you are choosing a new name, you're being reborn, into a new child, and that is fine. Now you can become the person you want to be, without the interference from others."

The other had finally stopped sobbing and turned away from her friend's neck, she still rested her head on the former second division captain though. Their bodies swayed in a sort of dance as both rested their weight on the other. She took a deep breath, contemplating her friend's reasoning for a moment.  
"I like it." She stated in the end, accepting it as her new name.

"What about your family name?" The ex-captain questioned, wondering if she wanted to change that as well. 

"I don't want it anymore, not after everything." Masako reasoned, biting her lip, a bad habit that showed up whenever she thought about what happened.

"You can have mine." Yoruichi offered, causing Masako to wonder if her former superior knew just how flirty that could sound. Knowing the cat woman's personality though, she probably did.

"That kinda defeats the purpose of why I choosing this new identity." She reminded her. "I don't want a last name full of history and expectations."

"Then I guess the rest of our fellow outlaws' surnames are also out of the question?"

"Yeah, but I had been kinda thinking about one."

"So you've been thinking of a surname, but not a first name?" Yoruichi inquired with humor lacing her tone. 

"Baby steps." Masako defended her thoughts. "Anyways, I thought up quite a few, but a I was really drawn to Shinkai."

"Shinkai Masako." The noble women put it all together to feel how sounded together. "It has a nice ring to it."

"So, I got a new name now, but that doesn't really solve all my problems, now does it?" Masako felt her lips pull into a frown  
.  
"No, but we'll take baby steps." She reassured. "Kisuke is still working on trying to figure out this hollowification thing, and I know you and the others have been trying to figure out how to suppress it."

"It seems like nothing's working."

"Maybe you guys just need to look the hollows dead in the eye and command them to stop." Yuoruichi suggested lightly, trying to alleviate the mood.

"We can't even excess our inner worlds without the things trying to take over." Masako expanded on their dilemma.

"Have you tried fighting it on two fronts? You know, take turns entering your inner worlds and having the other fight the hollow outside while you confront it inside?" Yoruichi explained, really getting into the idea.

"That might just work, we could possibly assert dominance over the hollows then, and Haichi can put up barriers so we can't escape the warehouse, than Tessai can help with that when it's Haichi's turn. Of a few more precautions and kinks will need to be worked out before we attempt this, but it’s worth a try."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get the others, we can also tell them about your new name while we’re at it." Yoruichi offered a soft smile, pulling on Masako's hand and leading her down the hill. "And I promise to smack anyone up the head if they try to use your dead name."

And for the first time, Masako smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be posted, once I finis editing it.


End file.
